One, Two, Three! I'll Make You Love Me!
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Rein is despiratly in love but that person doesn't even look at her. Then she found a formula for a 'love drink'. Who is the person that she likes? And what is the result thank's to her 'love drink? (Story for Kiku Nakamura's contest!)
1. Chapter 1

**Lol! XD I've been in a SHEIN mood lately X) But i don't regret it it at all!~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

Rein has been despiratly in love with Shade, but he doesn't even look at her. Shade seems to have only his eyes on Fine, Rein's older twin who likes to eat.

But one day. When Rein was in the library, an old thick book fell from the bookcase. Rein who was looking around the thick book section, noticed that a book fell.

She knelt down to look at the pages the book had opened, there stood **'How to make that person look at you'**.

Rein who believed and liked these magical moments, picked up the book and sat on one of the chairs with tables. She read

_'are you in love with someone? But does that person not look at you that way? This will have to take some time to take effect but it works! _

_You only have to find a drink that has a pink colour, make sure to make it sweet. Hopefully both of you like sweet drinks. _

_Now if you have the pink sweet drink, you have to make the person you like to drink it with you._

_ After that you'll see no difference, but you have to talk with him and be by his side. Try that for at least 2 months or one month._

_I know it takes a lot of time, but it is worth it.'_

Rein had wrote down what to do and what to make. She put the book back in the thick book section and got home.

When she was home , none of her family was luckily in the kitchen. So she began to make the 'love drink' as she calls it.

The next day at school.

Rein had had put the pink water inside of a bottle, she also brought plastic cups with her. At lunch time she made sure that Shade was with her.

"Shade are you thirsty?" Rein asked Shade "Mhh.. Yeah, i actually am. Why?" Rein lightened up by what Shade said and showed him her water bottle and plastic cups.

"Here." She said as she poured the pink water inside two of the cups. And gave Shade one, he drank of it the moment Rein gave it.

Rein then drank it to as she saw that he drank of it. Fine and Bright were still in the classroom, since the teacher they had was a very strict one.

And as in the book said, Rein couldn't see any difference.

After that, she did as the book said. She talked with Shade and was Always near by him. And after two months.

"Rein, i've got to tell you something." Shade had wrote a small letter and put it on her desk. Rein thought that it was time to confess. But yet, somehow she felt a little guilty.

Probably because of the 'love drink'. But little did she know that in the page stood in small letters _'Don't feel guilty, because this is not magical at all._

_ You did it yourself, you talked to him/her and made him/her fall in love with you with your power. And not of the 'love drink'_

Rein doesn't have to feel guilty at all. Yet, she is. Anyway, Rein and Shade are now at the rooftop, Shade with his back at Rein.

"Rein." Shade spoke, but still with his back at her. "Yes?" Rein said nervouse for some reason.

"I- i think.. I love you.." Shade said and turned to look at Rein. She was frozen, but wonderd "H-how long?"

"eh?"

"H-how long were you in love with me?" Rein asked Shade. He laughed a little and looked at the sky.

"Actually.. I have Always thought of you as a little sister. But that changed when i saw you, on the fashion show from last year.

You made all those clothes alone and designed them too, it made you look mature. And it totally suited yourself.

It made you you. And that's the day when i fell in love with you. And that was not because of the 'love drink'." Shade chuckled at the last sentence.

Rein was shocked to hear that and looked at him with wide eyes. "H-how?" Rein said surprised

"Fine. She said that she found a small paper and there stood 'How to make that person look at you' and then there stood what to do." Shade said.

Rein looked suprised yet also dumbfounded that her twin sister had told Shade. "So.. That means you love, just for me? And not the thank's to the 'love drink'?"

"Does this answers your question?" He said and kissed Rein. She blushed "Y-yeah."

* * *

**... . .. .Pretty short, heh? Sorry! But really i AM in the SHEIN mood lately XD!**

**Review and favorite maybe? :D**


	2. Author's note!

**Hey, guys! If you liked this story, then please vote on Kiku Nakamura's profile :) **

**I don't really know when the voting ends but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and will vote (for any story you liked!) !**

**Well, ja ne! (I will be updating one of my stories sooner or later, but my stupid brain doesn't let me!) **

**Again, bye bye! :D**


End file.
